powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:1aarpsti/Dyon Srinaes - Human Vampire Breed
Age 15 Species Human Vampire Breed Weapons Teakwood daggers, Adamantium, acid-etched swords, Kevlar body armor, automatic and semi-automatic firearms converted for use with hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets, and a variety of portable, custom-designed weapons that employ silver, garlic, sunlight, ultraviolet rays and anti-coagulants. Sword History Dyon’s sword is a specially designed titanium blade with acid etching. It consists of a straight, double-edged blade similar to that of a longsword, terminating in a metal hilt designed around the aesthetics of Southeast Asian swords. Hidden within the hilt is a security device consisting of a quartet of small retracted blades, spaced equidistantly around the grip, that spring out to severely maim any hand gripping it if the device is not disabled. Powers Human Vampire Hybrid Due to the fact that his mother was bitten by a vampire while giving birth to him, Dyon was born with an immunity to the effects of vampire bites, the ability to "smell" supernatural creatures, a greatly prolonged lifespan, and sensitivity to bright light. However, after being bitten by Jack Sammson, The Living Vampire, Dyon gained various superhuman physical capabilities similar to those of vampires. Yet Dyon claimed to have been born a half-vampire and that Jacks' bite changed nothing, thus having his origin retconned. Super Human Acute Senses Dyon's sense of sight and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. He is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Dyon's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. Dyon is also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces, such as Shuma-Gorath, whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. Superhuman Strength Dyon is supernaturally strong and is capable of lifting about 1 ton. Superhuman Speed Dyon is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Agility Dyon's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina Dyon's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability Dyon's Vampire/Human Hybrid tissue allows him to sustain physical trauma to a certain extent. He can withstand powerful energy blasts, exposure to temperature extremes, and great impact forces without being injured. He's been seen taking a blast from Kara herself and walks away with minor burns and injuries.This somewhat contributes to his healing factor. Making him more resistant than a normal human. Regenerative Human Factor ''Dyon, like full vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows him to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Dyon is capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds to minutes depending on the severity of the wound. Leah herself stated that her regeneration was almost on par with her during her fight with Dyon in the civil war. However, he is not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. ''Prolonged Lifespan Although not pure vampire, he does have the advantage of being a Hybrid. This includes a Pseudo-Immortality, greatly enhanced lifespan. This has also been noted in the Superhuman Registration act as one of his abilities. Also no change of his appearance has been seen during his time on earth. Besides losing his hair sometimes. Immunity to Vampire Volnarabilities True vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, most of which Dyon is totally immune to. For instance, Dyon is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. Vampires are also highly allergic to silver, supposedly because of the metal's mystical purity. As a result, silver blades or bullets are capable of killing vampires. If not killed, and merely injured, it will take a vampire much longer to heal than if the injury had been inflicted by another material. Dyon himself could be injured by a silver weapon, much as an ordinary human would, but his healing powers would be able to heal it as if it were an ordinary wound. Dyon is also immune to the effects of religious icons, such as crucifixes, whereas vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by them. Abilities Master Martial Artist Blade is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts through his training with Jamal Afari and instruction under various private instructors. His main form of combat is an eclectic mix of Hapkido, Karate, Jujitsu, Kung Fu, Capoeira, and Jailhouse Boxing. Expert Marksman He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms. Expert Swordsman''His particular specialty is the use of edged weapons, be they teakwood daggers or swords. ''Weapons Proficiency Blade is practically proficient in every form of weaponry known to man. His particular speciality is the use of edged weapons, be they teakwood daggers or swords. Blade is a master in the use of small bladed weapons and can hurl knives with great accuracy. Blade also shows great skill with firearms, including both automatic and semi-automatic, which he often modifies to fire hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets. He is also a skilled jazz trumpeter. Multi-lingual Blade is fluent in English, German, Romanian, Japanese. He might be lingual in other languages. Expert Vehiler Driver He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles and various other vehicles when needed. Weaknesses Dyon does possess one weakness common to all vampires: the need to ingest fresh blood in order to stay alive. However, rather than consume blood, he ingests or injects a specially designed serum that provides even better nourishment that blood would provide. If Dyon doesn't drink the serum for an extended period of time, he will weaken and his self control will be stretched. He would be forced to attack a human and consume his or her blood if this period is more than a week. Dyon does have a huge amount of blood-serum in his inventory and actually never runs out of energy. One serum is enough for 24 hours of extended combat or he can use it to quickly recover from grave wounds. Although he has a special meditation to maintain his self control, an extended period of time without consuming either blood or the serum will prove fatal. Personality Dyon’s pretty chill with the whole ‘creature of the night’ aspect, and he’s gotten over his initial shock of the whole thing. Dyon prefers this life just a smidge over the other one, he gets awesome powers of course!! He feeds when he feels like it, he doesn’t deny himself but he doesn’t go crazy either. But the drink is pretty awesome! Though sometimes he doesn’t really like drinking from humans, to the point where it kills them. So he enjoys a nice blood bag. He isn’t that heartless. But… he’s pretty heartless. He pretty much hates almost all of humankind. Not saying he doesn’t have his soft-spots for them. But they do feel like grease marks on his shoes. Biography Dyon Srinaes was born in Soho ,London, in 1999. His father, Lucas Srinaes, a member of the secret society the Order of Tyrana, sent his pregnant wife Tara to England before he was taken prisoner in Latveria. There she took the name Vanessa Srinaes and found shelter with brothel owner Madame Vanity, another member of the Order of Tyrana. Experiencing labor complications, Tara was forced to seek a doctor's assistance. The doctor, Deacon Frost, was actually a ravenous vampire and feasted on the woman as she gave birth, passing on a series of enzymes that altered her baby. The enzymes entered the infant's bloodstream, transforming him into a being tainted by a vampire's kiss, but not converted. In other words half-man, half-vampire. Frost was driven away before he could slay the child, but Tara perished, leaving the orphaned Dyon Srinaes to be raised at Madame Vanity's brothel. Determined to avenge his mother's death, Dyon fashioned himself into a vampire hunter like Jarret while still a teenager and started calling himself *_Shrap_*, after the sharp weapons with which he used to kill vampires with. Finally Dyon and Jerret split up when Jamal willingly took the fall for murder of his mother when Dyon accidentally killed a man (who was suffering from a deranged illness), which he mistook for being a vampire. Category:Blog posts